Family Differences
by BeyondBirthdayIsAwesome
Summary: During the LABB murder case, Naomi Misora hid the fact that she was pregnant with BB's twins. What happens 10 years later when BB isn't really dead and he pays an unexpected visit to Misora's house, unaware of his kids' existance? Rated T for now.
1. Hello, Misora

**This story may seem a little, how do you say, impossible, but it's been rattling around in my mind for some time now and I thought "HeY! FoR LoLz I ShOoDz RiTe DiS 4 TeH fAnFiksHiOn!!!" So I did.**

**PLOT: **

**It's about if Beyond Birthday actually didn't die and he is currently hiding out in some Bed&Breakfast (B&B lolz) somewhere... or is he??? This is set after the whole Kira thing and BB is about... 28 or something... and during the LABB murder case he and Naomi Misora had a fling. But she was hiding a secret from him. **

**She was pregnant... with twins! A girl and a boy. Naomi being kinda lazy named the boy Beyond jr and the girl Beatrice. She didn't tell them that they had a father. What will happen? Oh, and by the way, Naomi Misora didn't die in this! And she also doesn't know that BB's alive!**

**Hope you guys don't hate this too much! 3**

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

The two siblings sat in the dark, chilly kitchen, waiting for their Mother to return home. It was late, 1:15 am, way past the ten year olds' bedtime. But they refused to go to bed when no one else was in the house with them... to protect them. So they just waited, under their wooden dining table, on the cold, rubber floor, in their slightly gloomy kitchen for their Mother.

Beyond Jr, the eldest of the pair by 10 minutes, had somewhat shaggy, if not a bit messy, jet-black hair and he insisted on having it that way, despite their Mother's many failed attemps to cut it. The boy had pale skin resembling an icey lake and it was usually as cold as one too. He liked to wear baggy clothes and was currently wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with red patterns on it and black baggy trousers that had many pockets. To complete the look, he wore black Converse with red laces. You could say that he was a mini-goth.

Beatrice was younger than her brother by 10 minutes and, due to the fact that they where twins, looked almost exactly like her brother with slight differences of course. She had pretty much the same hair, but she styled it a bit more, using a cute, strawberry shaped hairclip to pin some of her fringe back. Beatrice also had red high-lights in some places, a look that she had gotten into big trouble for by her Mother. She was just as pale as her twin and just as cold. Beatrice liked to match her brother's fashion, wearing a black dress decorated with red swirls and little red school-style shoes with black socks.

But a quality that both children definatly shared was their blood-red eyes that sparkled like rubies in the dark. With these eyes, the twins could have been capable of sending chills down the strongest, scariest man's spine and make him run far away, screaming for his Mummy.

Their eyes, the siblings thought, were the reason why their Mother, Naomi Misora, didn't love them. Of course, she tried to hide it, and she did an exceptional job for the most part, but behind her mask of supposed love was deep hatred and an unshakeable loathing for her children that Beyond Jr and Beatrice couldn't quite fathom. And that hate was the reason behind their Mother's ridiculously late arrivals home.

It was indeed true. Misora did detest her own offspring for reasons unknown to the twins. Naomi did _try _to love them once they had been born, but she found that her heart couldn't quite manage it. These children, in her mind, had ruined her life forever because... they were **his** children. They were related to **him** so they were evil, blood-thirsty monsters from the deepest depths of Hell.

Hell... that was where she felt like she was.

**He** was Beyond Birthday, more commonly known as BB, the murderer in the LABB murder case. In Misora's mind he was a sick, twisted, sadistic demon that she had... regrettably slept with one night during an investigation of Quarter Queen's room. She hadn't meant for it to happen and she certainly hadn't meant to have his twins. She wanted to get them... you could say... removed, but she didn't believe in such a thing. Hell, if she had found the courage to tell Beyond about his kids, he probably would have told her to get a coat-hanger so that he could get rid of them himself.

The thought of him such a thing put a tiny smile on her face, a sure sign that she truly hated her babies.

Another thing that annoyed her about the twins was that they had seemed to inherit their Father's appearance, not hers. And why she had given them Beyond's second name, not to mention naming her son 'Beyond Jr' was beyond (haha) her.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"When's Mum going to come back, Beyond?" Beatrice whispered to her brother, as she clung to him like a baby koala bear, half to get some warmth, and half to keep herself from getting scared. They were still hiding under the table, waiting.

"I don't know, Beatrice. She wont be long now. It's already..." He checked his watch "2:03 am. She's never later than 3:00." Beyond Jr assured his sister, biting his thumbnail, trying to hide the fact that he was uncertain about how true his sentence was.

"Beyond, don't try to hide it..." Beatrice said.

"Hide what, Beatrice." He replied.

"I know you're worried but I also know the real reason why." She said quietly, not looking at him.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"... The numbers... above her head. Her time's... almost done." Beatrice's voice was now a faint whisper and Beyond Jr had to struggle to hear her.

"Oh... So you noticed that, did you? Yes... I suppose I am rather worried about it, not worried for her, worried for us."

"Of course I noticed it! I'd say she's got a few days! Maybe less! Beyond, what are we going to do when she dies?" Tears welled up in Beatrice's eyes, making them sparkle even more.

"We are very intelligent for our age, we'll figure something out." Beyond stated simply before they both gasped as the front door swung open.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"What are you to still doing up?" Naomi asked, barely hiding the slight irritation in her voice, as she turned on the kitchen light and throwing her bag onto the table the twins were crawling out from under.

"We couldn't sleep, Mum." Beyond Jr said, his arm around Beatrice protectively.

"Well, go to sleep now then." Said Naomi bluntly. The twins nodded and made their way upstairs to their shared bedroom.

Naomi sighed and turned the kettle on. Coffee. She needed some. Despite the ridiculously late hour she still had paper work to do. Damn murderers. Couldn't they take a break for even a few days? Was that too much to ask. Naomi lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke. Funny how she was probably raising two of the very things that she was trying to catch. Criminals. Murderers. Monsters.

The kettle clicked off, a sign that the water was hot enough to make coffee. She made herself the bitter drink and sipped it, savouring it.

"Ugh, better get back to work then. Where are those papers?" She looked around in her bag for them but they weren't there. "Did I leave them in the car?"

She grabbed her car keys and went to her car. Sure enough, her papers were there in the backseat, but that's when she noticed it. Nailed, yes nailed to the driver's seat head-rest was a note. That hadn't been there 10 minutes ago! She cautiously took the note off of the nail and read it.

**You're going to die Misora and I'm **

**going to be the one that kills you. **

**See you very, very soon.**

**Love **

**BB XXX**

Naomi screamed, instantly dropping the paper as it it were diseased.

"H-he's alive? B-but that can't... It's not possible!" Then she realized. "This not was not here before so that must mean... He's close! He's here! What if he's in the house?! What if he's already killed the kids and now he's going to kill me?! Oh God!" Misora panicked and ran inside quickly for her gun, which was in her bag.

Once she had entered the kitchen she noticed that the lights were off again. Her hands shaking, she flicked the lightswitch back on and shrieked, falling backwards landing on her bum.

There, sitting in one of the chairs, was none other than a heavily bloody Beyond Birthday, smirking with a knife in his hand.

"Y-you! What are you... You're dead! You killed yourself!" She was still on the the floor pointing at a laughing BB.

"What kind of a greeting is that, Misora?" He stood up.

"You're dead!!!" She screamed once more.

"As you can see, no I'm not."

"You set fire to yourself! I was there!"

"No, actually who you saw was my fourth victim. I wasn't planning on killing myself till maybe... the sixth. So Misora, I tricked you and L. Hehe, I win!" Misora eyed the fresh blood covering him.

"... Did you kill them?" She whispered quietly.

"Kill who?" Beyond asked.

"The twins."

"Twins?"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

**How was it? It's my first serious story. I know it's weird but whatevz. R&R if you want another chapter please! *Gives out free jam, strawberry of course***


	2. Pulling The Trigger

**Here's another chapter! Sorry if there's any typos in the story; I wrote it in the space on an hour so... yeah. **

**Oh, and I know Beatrice and Beyond Jr are kinda... wimpy and not like BB at all, well personality wise anyway, but don't worry. They too have a dark side... probably... I don't know! **

**And also, to those Naomi Misora fans out there, soz for making her such a biatch! I couldn't help myself!**

**Disclaimer I forgot to put up on the last Chapter: I dOn'T oWn TeH dEaFnOtE cHaRaCtErZ, bUt I dO oWn BeAtRiCe & BeYoNd Jr! **

**Disclaimer 4 dis chapta: ... Death Note ain't mine foolz... Peace out! :P**

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"Twins?" BB asked in a confused tone, a tone rarely used by him.

"Oh... So you _didn't_ kill them." Naomi sounded almost disapointed. Now why would that be?

"Kill who Misora?!" BB was getting annoyed and yelled at the shaking woman on the floor.

"The twins!" She yelled back.

"Who the fuck are 'the twins'?!" BB held the knife tightly while he shouted, earning a flinch from Naomi. Then it all became clear to Beyond and he smirked. "Misora, did someone get you preggers?"

"W-what? Uh... um-" She stuttered. 'What if he finds out? He'll kill me for sure!'

"Was it Raye Penbar? Did he do it! Why, congratulations! It's an awful shame that they will be orphans now, seeing as Raye's dead and you _will _be." He laughed his insane laugh at Naomi's horrified expression. "Haha, don't look so sad Misora! I'll be sure to leave something of you for them to remember you by. Hmmm, maybe your head?"

Cackling, Beyond then went to the fridge and opened it, sticking his head inside. He then brought he head back and looked at Misora, perplexity marring his features.

"You have quite a surprising amount of strawberry jam in here, Misora. Did my liking for it rub off on you?"

"I-I guess so..." She lied. Yet another thing she hated about her kids was their love for that damned sweet stuff. Why, she felt like gagging when she saw BB taking a jar from her fridge, stick his hand in, take his now jam-covered hand out, and start licking it like some stray cat! What was he, an animal?!

Then Beyond stopped practically eating his hand and looked at the jam jar that he had had wedged between his arm and his waist. He examined it for a long while and it was making Naomi nervous. But this _was_ a good time to try to grab her gun from her bag while he was distracted!

She slowly edged her hand towards her open bag, quickly shoving her hand in. 'What the... It's not in here!' She thought. 'Shit! It was in here! I'm sure of it!'

Misora didn't have much time to run and try to find it as Beyond had thrown a knife that had been resting on the counter (he didn't want to use his knife) right throught her same hand that had been in rummaging around in her bag. Naomi screamed in pain as she looked at her impaled hand and pulled the surprisingly blunt knife from it. BB grabbed her bag from the table and chucked it behind him.

"Don't even try to get your gun, Misora. I'm too fast for bullets anyway." He continued to examine his jam jar. "Huh? Misora, who's 'Beatrice'?" Naomi gasped at his question. Then she remembered; The twins liked to label their jam jars so that they wouldn't get mixed up!

"B-Beatrice?... No-nobody! She's nobody!" Misora laughed nervously. Her pain and overall worried state was showing through in her actions now, as she was once again on the floor, kneeling down, holding her wounded hand.

"Nobody? Why don't I believe you?"

"She's nobody! Really!" Naomi screamed. Beyond's eyes widened in surprise. He recalled Misora being quite held together, not a nervous wreck, shaking like a shitty dog. But then again, maybe that was just fear because he was here. Still...

"Tell me the truth Misora! Who is Beatrice?!" He stepped closer towards her, knife in hand, ready to cut her if she even tried to fight back or if she didn't answer him. Naomi stayed silent. She'd take her secret to the grave if she had to!

"Who's Beatrice?!!!" Beyond screamed at Misora as pulled her up by her hair and slashed a diagonal cut on her cheek, making Misora start to sob.

"I-I can-can't tell you!" She cried, the blood and tears mixing down her face.

"And why is that, Misora?" He said, calmly this time. Blood made him relax.

"Be-because..."

Honestly, Misora was just trying to buy some time. She didn't give a crap if Beyond Jr and Beatrice ended up getting killed by an angry BB. She didn't want to die. Not now. Not like this.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Meanwhile, Beatrice and Beyond Jr were awake, sitting on the top of the stairs, listening to the situation in the kitchen. They were frightened but they knew something like this was going to happen eventually. Misora's time was almost up, so she _was_ going to die, be it from a car crash or a killer in the house. It didn't really matter how. Murder just happened to be the method of her inevitable death, and for that reason, Beyond Jr stole her gun for protection just in case.

Beyond Jr froze as he could've sworn he had just heard "...then tell me who Beatrice is, Misora!" coming from the kitchen. Beatrice had heard it too because she gasped and her grip on his arm tightened.

"It's o.k Beatrice. Don't worry." Beyond Jr reassured her quietly.

"Brother, we have to go in the kitchen and see what's going on!" She squeaked. Beyond Jr looked at her.

"What?! Do you want to get killed?!"

"No, but we have the gun for safety! And it's fully loaded so it doesn't matter if the killer tries to murder you, you can just shoot him!" Beyond Jr thought for a moment then sighed.

"O.k, fine, but stay behind be. I don't want you getting hurt."

"O.k."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Beyond Birthday grinned as he made a fourth cut on Misora's face. He had already cut her left hand right off and two of the fingers from her right. She had kept quiet about who Beatrice was and so, as a punishment, was getting badly hurt. The cuts on her face would leave nasty scars, but Misora would not even live long enough for that to happen. Such a shame, BB thought.

"So, Misora. Are you finally ready to tell me who-"

"...K-kill... kill her. D-don't kill me. Kill her, leave me... leave me alone..." Naomi's voice was hoarse from screaming and her mind was fuzzy from the blinding agony. She didn't care if she sounded selfish. Naomi just wanted to live, and if that meant giving up her own child, so be it.

"What was that, Misora?" BB asked, even though he had heard her perfectly.

"Kill... Beatrice... Kill them both if you want... I... I don't care. Just... just stop it. Stop hurting me."

"YOU BITCH!" Both Naomi and BB looked up to see the two twins, Beyond Jr pointing a gun right at Misora and Beatrice hiding behind him, on the brink of tears.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

"How dare you, Mum! How fucking _dare _you!" The ten year old boy screamed, "I knew you didn't love us, but wanting us to... to die! You're nothing but a selfish _whore_!"

BB's red eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. 'Mini-me's?' He thought, 'And they have they eyes too!' He looked at Misora.

"Care to explain, Misora?" He said. Misora began to laugh maniacally, it sounding weird as her mouth was filled with blood.

"They're yours, Beyond. Haha! I didn't tell you because... I don't fucking know anymore! And I don't give a shit what happens to them. I don't want them! The stupid, disgusting monsters and their cravings for that horrible fucking jam! Ahahaha! Just kill them, Beyond! Get it over and done with and kill them-"

Misora's rant was cut off as a bullet went right in between her eyes. Blood spurted from the new wound, covering the arm that BB was using to hold her neck. Beyond Jr had shot her in a fit of rage, startling himself and Beatrice.

BB let go of the now dead Naomi Misora, her corpse landing on the floor with a horrible 'thud'. Beyond Jr dropped the gun and just stared silently at Naomi's lifeless body. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he'd say that he was... slightly disappointed with his first murder.

Beyond Jr had wanted to see her suffer; to pay for how she had treated them. He had wanted to make her feel pain for making Beatrice cry and for telling this... Beyond Birthday to "just kill them". But Beyond Jr couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop his finger from pulling the trigger, and he couldn't change the fact that he was a surprisingly good aim.

The twins had wanted to kill before. Their teacher for thinking that Beatrice had cheated on the test when _really _it had been the other kid. Their neighbour's kid for stealing the twin's favourite toy. Naomi's best friend for just being a talkative bitch. But never had they acted on their desire to kill, to see blood.

Both of them always knew when Misora was going to die and somewhere, deep inside them was the urge to be the one that did it; to see the life leave that bitch's eyes.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

So there they were. A family. The Mother dead, the Father bloody and smiling, the children shocked and tired, and it was the first time that they were all together. Funny how stuff like that happens. It wasn't exactly a _normal _family reunion but it was a BB one, right? To them, it was perfect.

"You know, I was going to kill her myself but... I guess it turned out o.k." BB smiled at the twins and looked them over. "So, you kids are actually _mine_, huh? That's kinda... awesome." The twins looked up at him in surprise.

"Awesome? But... don't you hate us? Don't you... want to kill us...?" Said Beatrice timidly. BB looked confused.

"Kill you? Nah! I think this is cool! You guys can come live with me if you want, and I can teach you all the tricks to being a good serial killer. It'll be fun!" BB laughed and the siblings' faces lit up with happiness.

They wondered what it would be like to live with a serial killer...

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

**Fuckin' corny ending, I know, but hey. I'm really not sure whether to add another chapter or not where they are all living together and stuff. What do you think, readers?! R&R!!!**


End file.
